The secret
by SarahSahara
Summary: "The secret must be taken to Mystic Falls, so the darkness can not reach it." Lana Weber, 21 years old - The Secret


Opening my eyes, I felt completely exhausted, so I took a deep breath and sat up slowly. 'What the hell is going on? Where am I? I never thought I would be able to wake up after what happened...well not on earth. Maybe in heaven or in hell, only God knows what I deserve. But this? Something is wrong! I can replay over and over in my head the way I was shot and I can still feel my skin burning from that deadly bullet.' Pulling the blankets away from my body, I took off my shirt to see that I was perfectly healed. My stomach looked normal, without any bruises.

Putting my shirt back on, I looked around the room. I was not in a hospital, I was in a beautifully decorated bedroom. The bed I was in was really big, with dark red sheets and black pillows. The walls were white and the furniture was a combination with black and white. It looked amazing.

Walking around I spotted a photo of me, my parents and my brother on the desk. 'Ok...so maybe this is my bedroom. Maybe I was in a coma for a very long time and my parents decided to redecorate my room?! No, it doesn't make any sense. They know I am the girly type and prefer pastel colors than dark ones. Whatever...' I let my Sherlock side to take over and searching through _**my **_desk, I found my diary.

'Wait a second, the last time I wrote in a diary was at the age of 11.' Quickly opening the spiral notebook, I went to read the last entry...or the only entry existing.

"_Dear diary,_

_Yesterday I woke up in the hospital with a lot of nurses around me, all of them being astonished on how I survived the accident. What accident? I asked them. The car you were in with your parents and brother fell of a cliff or something and you were the only one who survived, dear._

_What car and what cliff? I couldn't understand. I was shot! , I screamed over and over in my head. I was in a fucking mission with my now dead brother! _

_I told them I couldn't remember anything from what happened and they gave me a folder with all my files: birth certificate, documents about my parents and my brother, about our life. About my life. And guess what...it said I was studying psychology and literature when I actually was training to be part of the FBI. What the f? I searched deeper in that folder trying to find anything about FBI Academy but there was **n****othing**. Only things related to college, sorority and charity activities._

_I thanked them and gave them the folder back, not realizing that I was crying until another nurse gave me some napkins. But what was I supposed to do, right? I still can't comprehend what is going on._

_After an hour of signing papers to get out of the hospital and packing the few things the police saved from the car, I called a taxi to take me home. The house felt so empty and I didn't even made it in the living room before I broke down in tears. And I'm crying right now as I write this entry because all my life I worked hard to become part of the FBI along with my brother, but maybe I imagined all of it. Maybe I have a mental disease or something, I can't explain why they say I was in a car when I was in a mission, why in documents it says that I am studying psychology and literature, why my parents are dead and why this is happening to me..._

_After I recovered, I went in my parents bedroom. Looking through the drawers and cupboards I found my mom's car keys, my dad's credit cards and password accounts and their plan to visit Mystic Falls. On a piece of paper it was written in my father's writing that, and I quote, "The secret must be taken to Mystic Falls, so the darkness can not reach it.". Really creepy, I know. I put all the papers in a folder and took it with me in my room. In a suitcase I threw some clothes, make up and other necessities, along with an empty notebook (I'm writing in it right know) and a photo with my family. Daydreaming, I suddenly found myself in the basement. In front of me was the big wooden closet that we would never open. So I obviously...opened it. And boy, what I discovered! The whole closet was full with guns and weapons made of wood. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. Still am...I also found a lot of bottles filled with a sweet-smelling liquid. I brought another suitcase from upstairs and put some of the weapons and bottles in it. I also packed some family journals which I was never curious enough to read. My parents expensive jewels went in my purse and that was all I packed. I didn't want to bring too much with me to Mystic Falls._

_Afterward, I called the morgue to ask what would happen with my family and they told me that they can deal with the burial if I go and pay for their services and more. So I did just that. I put all my luggage in my car, payed for my family's burial and headed to Mystic Falls. Only now I realize that it wasn't the best decision to run from my problems, especially from my parents and brother without even saying goodbye. But I can't cope with all the grief right now. I have to figure out what's going on._

_At 5 pm I was in Mystic Falls and 6:30 pm I was the owner of a cute house in a nice neighborhood. I really liked that it has furniture and I don't have to decorate it...for now. _

_After taking a shower I made myself comfortable in the living room and that's when I started to write my first diary entry. You know...just in case I wake up in the morning and don't know where I am."_

'I remember everything now. I remember the creepy nurses, the weapons and how I was so exhausted last night that I didn't even turn on the lights to see in which bedroom I'm sleeping.' I shook my head and laughed a little.

I put on some gray skinny jeans, a pretty cardigan, ankle booties and a leather brown bag really quickly and in 10 minutes I was in my car, driving and searching for a restaurant or something. Following signs I arrived in no time at the Mystic Grill. This place was already full and it was hardly 11 am. I chose a table with two seats near the windows. A blond boy with baby blue eyes came to take my order. He was cute. Later I payed for my food and headed in the parking lot, near Mystic Falls town square. And I was very, very surprised to see my mother's best friend, Isobel. She was talking to some teenagers...strange. Before living, she looked at me and I could see the shock on her face, followed by the gaze of the others. There were two boys and a girl and they looked between me and Isobel with squinted eyes. 'Uhm..' was all I could whisper to myself before going straight to my car and rushing home.


End file.
